


Dorm Date

by byungnah



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungnah/pseuds/byungnah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyday do these two get their alone time, but when they do Jaebum does his best to embarrass the hell out of Youngjae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorm Date

He’s an angel that’s for sure; an angel with a perfect voice, perfect personality, and perfect features. Im Jaebum continued to gaze at his roommate without a single care in the world. No one could change his mind about this angel and no one could tell him that he was wrong to think of this person as an angel.

Choi Youngjae shifted slightly in his sleep and sighed out as if he found a new comfortable spot. Jaebum really didn’t want to have to wake him but he knew it had to happen and it was one of the jobs he hated most as leader. Usually he would call in Mark to do it since he just couldn’t help waking the angel up, but this morning Mark told him that he would be too busy and it was Jaebum’s job.

In reality Jaebum shouldn’t even need to wake the poor boy up due to the day off they were granted for their hard work since their new album just released and they were allowed one day off until the music shows started. However, he was told strictly by JYP to not change their sleeping schedules because it would throw them off for when they went on stage.

“Youngjae, its time to wake up.” Jaebum spoke slightly above a whisper and moved to shake the boy slightly. Youngjae didn’t move one bit and Jaebum sighed. He knew it took more than that to wake up the boy but he just didn’t want interrupt the younger boy’s sleeping. 

Jaebum sat there for another five minutes just staring at Youngjae once more until Jaebum shifted closer to Youngjae on their shared bed. Youngjae was so used to the movement in the bed that he barely even flinched when Jaebum moved to lay next to the boy. “Its time to wake up.” Jaebum spoke again but in a louder tone that had Youngjae shifting slightly in his sleep.

“Wake up.” Jaebum became louder and moved to hover above the boy. Youngjae groaned at this and Jaebum knew he was getting somewhere. “Wake up.” He repeated and ghosted his lips above Youngjae’s. Youngjae groaned again and move up towards Jaebum.

Jaebum smiled.

“Time to wake up.” Jaebum said while moving his lips away from Youngjae’s and towards the younger boy’s cheek. Youngjae groaned yet again and tried to move his face towards Jaebum’s.  
“Stop teasing.” Youngjae sighed out in his half-asleep state. His voice was laced with sleep but his eyes were now open and looking towards Jaebum’s.

“Oh so now you want to wake up.” Jaebum grumbled but still moved his lips back to Youngjae’s and smiled at the boy.

“Not really.” Youngjae replied back and moved up to connect his lips with Jaebum’s. Jaebum smiled into the kiss and kissed back almost immediately after.

The kiss was short but sweet and soon enough they were pulling away now with both of them smiling. “You can’t sleep all day, though I wouldn’t mind it if I got to stare at you all day.” Jaebum joked and rolled off of Youngjae. Youngjae blushed and hit his hyung instantly.

“Ya! Don’t be such a stalker hyung!” His blush only increased when he saw the grin on Jaebum’s face. 

“You know you like it, I can see you blushing.” Jaebum poked Youngjae’s nose and laughed slightly. “You know you love me.”

“Shut up hyung.” However, the blush was still evident on his face.

“Tell me you love me too.” Jaebum moved and rested his arms on the bed so that he could place them on his face and stare at his roommate.

“No.” Youngjae crossed his arms and Jaebum frowned. “Damnit fine yeah I do, I love you too hyung.” Jaebum smiled again and moved to kiss Youngjae once more on the lips, it was only a peck really but Youngjae couldn’t stop smiling.

“Now get out of bed and go take a shower, I’ll meet you in the living room.” Jaebum rolled out of bed and left the room still with that smile on his face. 

It was like a dream come true for Jaebum to have a roommate like Choi Youngjae. It wasn’t like he didn’t like his friendship with Park Jinyoung and JJ Project was so much fun while it lasted, but when he first saw Youngjae his life changed. He was the type of guy to never show his room to anyone or share with anyone besides Jinyoung, but the second Youngjae stepped in he was a changed man. Jinyoung would talk to the other members about the old Jaebum and about how different it was to see the leader completely change himself for one person. Jackson would joke asking to see the old Jaebum since he could hardly believe this warm-hearted boy could be so rough before. Mark and Bambam would laugh about the stories of Jaebum exploding in anger when he couldn’t get the moves down right, and Yugyeom would just listen and ask his head believe that all of this was just merely a fairytale told by Jinyoung.

Jaebum was just lucky that Youngjae felt the same way. They motivated each other and relied on each other. Youngjae had a tough time with training but Jaebum would always stay back to help him in any way or form. That was probably why the two ended up being roommates in the dorm because no one wanted to have to deal with one or the other coming home so later after practice each night. Mark had said he had enough dealing with loud-mouth Jackson (though they are still best friends) and Bambam would complain about Jackson always whining to him when Mark was being a jerk. Jinyoung didn’t want to give up the chance with a room to himself after winning his rightful spot so it just left those two with the room with only a mattress on the floor.

Jaebum waited in the living room for Youngjae to finish and went over in his head the plans he had for the day. As a day off in the dorm most of the members were off doing their own thing mainly so that Jaebum and Youngjae could have the day to themselves. In a relationship such as this one it was obvious that they couldn’t do much ‘relationship stuff’ outside of the dorm. So in response to that Jaebum devised a plan to spend the entire day doing fun couple stuff in the dorm. It was almost like a mini celebration for their success thus far and how they’ve been together for 8 months now. With their Japanese tour done and their new full length album up for sale it was a perfect idea for Jaebum to plan something special for his boyfriend. 

He grinned just thinking about the title boyfriend.

So the first thing Jaebum did was head to the kitchen to start making some food. Youngjae, thankfully, took a long time getting ready this time around mainly because it was a day off and he didn’t have to worry about a five minute shower like he usually does. This gave Jaebum plenty of time to get working on his plans and soon enough he was satisfied with the amount of food he created in such a small amount of time. Next way to move around the living room, which wasn’t too hard since all he needed was a big enough space on the floor for his plans. 

Once Youngjae was out of the shower and fully ready to start his day he noticed a very strange sight in front of him. A large picnic blanket was spread across the living room floor with random potted plants on each side. On the blanket was the cliché picnic basket one would see in a movie along with Jaebum sitting there as casual as possible.

This was the first time Youngjae realize just how romantic Jaebum was.

“Come sit down.” Jaebum gestured towards the empty space next to him and patted at the blanket softly. “I made lunch.”

Youngjae sighed in embarrassment but still went to sit next to his boyfriend. Oh how he was glad no one else was in the dorm right now.

“What did you make?” Youngjae asked after sitting down and realizing that Jaebum was waiting for him to ask this question.

“Glad you asked!” Jaebum exclaimed with a bright smile and went to open the picnic basket. Inside were four sandwiches all made in complete perfection, sliced fruit of different kinds, and a few other items that Youngjae just glanced over.

“Wow, I can’t believe you made all of this.” Youngjae blushed despite the embarrassment he was feeling at the situation. He knew that even if his boyfriend embarrassed him it was still always very sweet of Jaebum.

“I made it all while you were in the shower, I just wanted to share a nice date with you, but I know we can’t do this sort of stuff in public.” Jaebum looked sheepish and it made it all the cuter to Youngjae. He was glad he had such a romantic boyfriend, even if he was still slightly embarrassed.

“Well then let’s not let it go to waste, shall we?” Youngjae reached for a sandwich and handed it to Jaebum before grabbing his own. The two ate in mainly silence and just enjoyed each other’s company for a while. It was weird to have the dorm so empty during a time like this but Jaebum must have pulled some strings to actually allow the two to be alone together.

While the two were eating Jaebum moved to the remote close to the couch and turned on some (planned) music that sounded a lot like nature sounds that one would hear in a park while on a picnic. Jaebum really knew how to make a scene that’s for sure. Youngjae just ate in peace and enjoyed the company that Jaebum brought him. He was honestly glad that Jaebum and him got along so well because at this moment he couldn’t picture his life without the lover boy.

After the food was completely gone Jaebum moved on to the second part of their dorm date which happened to be an entire cheesy cliché romance movie that would have even a girl cringe at the plot. They mainly watched it out of humor and laughed at all of the terrible puns and lines that would be said by both the main female lead and the main male lead. At some point during the movie Jaebum even did the terrible cliché of yawning and leaning back to put his arm around Youngjae’s shoulder. Youngjae laughed at this but still remained still and leaned into Jaebum. He might be incredibly embarrassed by his boyfriend but that doesn’t mean he can’t still love the little things he does.

“I knew it was going to end like that from about ten minutes into the movie.” Youngjae complained once the credits started rolling. Jaebum laughed and nodded as well.

“Well I don’t know that plot twist really got me.” He faked a surprised face and put a hand to his heart. “I was about to cry when it looked like he was going to leave her.”

“Oh come on Jae this happens in every romance movie, girl falls for boy, boy screws up terribly, tries to get back with girl, girl finds someone better but then boy wins her heart in the end and they’re happy together.” Youngjae explained and hit Jaebum lightly on the shoulder. Jaebum just laughed some more and leaned into Youngjae to cuddle with him.

“Yeah I know, but it was still kinda cute.” He smiled and Youngjae couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Not as cute as you.” Youngjae said, even embarrassing himself at his cheesy line. It still had Jaebum smiling at him so it wasn’t all bad.

“I love you.”

Youngjae moved his head slightly so that he was in line with Jaebum’s lips, “I love you too.” Jaebum closed the rest of the distance and it had Youngjae’s heart skipping wildly. One would think that after a while it would get boring or dull, but Youngjae always had butterflies when Jaebum kissed him. 

Youngjae was sure that even after ten or twenty years he would still get the same butterflies as he did tonight as he continued to kiss Jaebum and cuddle into him. It was a moment of pure happiness for the two. A great success given to them through the hard work of their team and amazing members of GOT7; teamwork that could rival none with great determination. All the while being able to share this glory and success with an amazing boyfriend. 

Though hours later when the silence ended and the ruckus began, Jaebum started to wonder if maybe just maybe, he could just duo with Youngjae.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! :D I wrote this to be as fluffy as can be because 2jae needs all da fluff!


End file.
